1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a panel construction, particularly for movable office partitions.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, various divider screens or panels have been advanced. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,851 shows a type of panel construction which is multi-layered, utilizing at least one extrusion along the outer vertical edges for holding the support members in an assembly. FIGS. 6 and 7 illustrate a typical panel construction. However, sound absorption and strength have continued to be a problem in movable partitions or panels, and ease of fabrication, together with speed of assembly are desired goals.